Optical Character Recognition (OCR) is the electronic conversion of scanned or photographed images of typewritten or printed text into computer-readable text. OCR is a common method of digitizing printed texts so that they can be electronically edited, searched, displayed on-line, and used in processes such as text-to-speech, data extraction, and text mining. Photographing pages of a document often results in a distorted perspective or geometric distortion of the pages of the document. Distortions can lead to deformation of relative proportions of objects or text alignment in an image. Photographing a spread open multi-page document can often result in different levels of perspective distortion for each page in the spread.